Be My Escape
by EmoKitten
Summary: Spashley song fic. Spencer wants to get away and Ashley’s the only one she can turn to. Coming out means coming to terms. Yes, this is a redo. So you don't really have to read...Unless you want to review again?


**Be My Escape**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Honestly folks, do you think I own South of Nowhere? If I did, Ashley and Spencer would've been together by now (as in, by the third episode)! Duh! Oh and the song is called _'Be My Escape' _and it's by **Relient K**, so I don't own that either!

Summary: Spashley song fic. Spencer wants to get away and Ashley's the only one she can turn to. Coming out means coming to terms.

--------------------

_"I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate  
This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
Because I know to live, you must give your life away…"_

"Ash…" The blonde whispered, pulling away from the hug.

"What? Is something wrong, Spence?" The brunette asked, looking at the girl strangely.

"I can't…" Spencer whispered, "I just can't…"

"Can't what?" Ashley asked, if she wasn't confused before, she definitely was now.

"I can't keep pretending." Spencer muttered.

_"And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape…"_

"Pretending?" Ashley asked softly, so as not to startle the blonde from her thoughts.

"We have to leave." Spencer said suddenly jumping up off the brunette's bed.

"Leave?" Ashley asked, eyes wide, "What are you talking about Spence?"

"Please, Ash." Spencer's eyes pleaded with Ashley. "I gotta get out of here."

"Spence…" Ashley mumbled.

"Ashley please." Spencer begged, "Help me escape."

_"I'm giving up on doing this alone now  
Cuz I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how  
He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there  
And this life sentence that I'm serving  
I admit that I'm every bit deserving  
But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair…"_

"I can't do this alone." Spencer said as they pulled up to the Carlin residence.

"Do what alone?" Ashley asked, reaching out and taking the blonde's hand in her own. She nearly pulled it back when she realized the hand was in a cold sweat. "Spence?"

"I'm gonna tell them." Spencer said resolutely. "I have to tell them."

"Really?" Ashley asked, barely containing her smile, "Why now Spence?"

"Because I don't want you to hide your love for me, and I don't want to hide my love for you when _'they're'_ around." Spencer said, looking back at the blushing brunette.

"Ok…Ok." Ashley finally agreed and they made their way up to the Carlin household.

"Just hold my hand, Ashley." Spencer whispered and opened the door, barely containing her gasp when she found every member of the Carlin Clan actually at home.

"Welcome home Spencer, you're just in time for dinner." Paula said, smiling at her only daughter until she noticed the brunette. "Oh, hello Ashley." She could barely keep her jaw from clenching angrily.

_"Cuz I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape…"_

"Mom, everyone…" Spencer began, and Ashley gave her hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. Spencer turned and smiled at her, nodding as she continued, "There's something I have to tell you all. And it's very important."

"What is it Spence?" Clay asked, genuinely concerned about his little sister.

"I'mgayandI'mdatingAshley!" Spencer managed to get out. Ashley groaned and gave the blonde a desperate look.

"Spence, baby…No one understood what you said." Ashley cooed, giving Spencer's back a soothing rub.

Spencer took a deep breath and said again, "I'm gay and I'm dating Ashley." And then she breathed a sigh of relief, she had finally said it.

"Get out." Paula ordered, "Both of you! Get out of my house!"

"Paula! This is just as much my house as it is yours; girls, don't go anywhere." Arthur said, smiling at both of them, he was so proud of his daughter right now.

But it didn't look like either girl wanted to be there right now. Mrs. Carlin looked like she was going to explode and attack Ashley for what was happening.

"GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE!" Paula roared. "NOW!" Arthur could barely hold his wife back now; he looked to his boys, desperate for help.

Ashley and Spencer took one last, longing look at Arthur before bolting out of the Carlin residence with Paula hot on their heels.

They ran to the Lexus and jumped in, Ashley immediately starting it up and hitting the gas, speeding out of the driveway as Paula screamed after them, throwing a hissy fit as they got away.

_"I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
Cuz I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape…"_

"Spence…" Ashley whispered, not taking her eyes off the road as she drove back to her house, "Spence…Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Spencer snarled, she was still pissed at her mother, "I can't believe her…" She growled, shaking her head.

"Spence…" Ashley started again.

"Just shut up and drive Ash." Spencer snapped.

"Fine." Ashley grumbled, she was only trying to help. She understood that Spencer was upset but that didn't mean she was ok with the blonde snapping at her like that.

_"I am a hostage to my own humanity  
Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made  
And all I'm asking is for you to do what you can with me  
But I can't ask you to give what you already gave…"_

Once they were safely back in the Davies mansion, in Ashley room (they had been silent for the rest of the ride and the walk) Spencer pulled Ashley onto the bed with her, hugging her close to her chest.

"I'm sorry." Spencer muttered into the brunette's hair, "I didn't mean to snap at you, I was just so pissed at my mom and I guess I took it out on you. I didn't mean to, you're my savoir, I love you, Ashley."

"I know…" Ashley mumbled, grabbing tight to Spencer's waist, "You didn't mean it, I understand, it's ok. I love you too, Spencer."

"This has just become one big ole mess, hasn't it?" Spencer laughed, shaking her head dejectedly.

"Yeah, but…" Ashley propped her weight up on her elbows and smiled at Spencer, "I'm always gonna be here for you."

"Even through this tornado?" Spencer asked, brushing the hair out of Ashley's eyes.

Ashley nodded, "Because of this tornado. I am yours."

"You've given me so much already Ash, are you sure you want to give everything to me?" Spencer asked, eyebrows furrowed and worried.

"You can't say that. You can't act like I haven't already given you everything." Ashley smiled and planted a light kiss on Spencer's quivering lips.

"Aw, Ashie-poo…" Spencer cooed.

"Oh my god, not that pet name again!"

_"Cuz I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and_  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key  
And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
And even though there's no way in knowing where to go promise I'm going because  
I gotta get outta here  
I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake  
I gotta get outta here  
And I'm begging you, I'm begging you, I'm begging you to be my escape…"_

"Spencer…You know you've changed so much since I met you." Ashley smiled.

The blonde smiled right back, "I know. I was so shy and insecure when I met you, but you brought me out of my shell. It was like I was locked in cage and you set me free. You helped me escape."

"I know, you were just dying to get out of your little _'straight-shell'_!" Ashley laughed.

"Oh shut up!" Spencer giggled, giving the brunette a swat to her ass. "I'm being serious here, Ash."

"I know, so am I!" Ashley continued to laugh, wiping tears from her eyes, the strays falling onto the blushing blonde's cheeks.

"Ok, you are having way too much fun with this to be good for your health." Spencer smiled, sitting up and pushing the still hysterical brunette off of her. "Ash!"

"I'm sorry." Ashley managed to get out between her giggles, "I really am, I just…I couldn't help it."

_"I fought you for so long  
I should have let you in  
Oh how we regret those things we do  
And all I was trying to do was save my own skin  
But so were you…"_

_"So were you…"_

"I think I pushed you away for too long." Spencer muttered, taking one of Ashley's hands in her own and playing with the slender fingers.

"What do you mean, Spence?" Ashley asked, smiling softly as she watched the blonde.

"I should've let you in sooner. I…It was a waste of sooo much time…" Spencer let out a sigh, "Oh how we regret the things we do…"

"Don't regret it Spencer." Ashley said, grasping the blonde's hands in her own and shaking them firmly, "We're together now, we should enjoy it."

"All I was trying to do was convince myself that I didn't have real feelings for you, trying to save myself. We all know that was a lie, now don't we?"

Ashley nodded, bringing Spencer's hand to her mouth and kissing each of the knuckles in turn.

"I'm starting to think you were too." Spencer said absentmindedly, "Trying to save yourself, I mean."

"You have no idea how you've saved me, Spencer Carlin…" Ashley whispered, and pulled the blonde in for a deep, passion-filled kiss that neither wanted to end.

_"I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

----------------------

Ok, my first song fic, what do you all think? R & R please and thank you, my lovelies!


End file.
